


your mouth, filled with his entrails

by theableboy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Death, M/M, Murder, Necrophilia, Poetry, but only hinted at
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 22:20:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17031030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theableboy/pseuds/theableboy
Summary: this room is a cemetery. this room holds only the dead.





	your mouth, filled with his entrails

 

 

 

spoken against the window pane,

your breath,

like flapping shingles of a roof in agony.

 

and,

tethered there in your hands,

inorganic flesh,

spews from open fingers -

curdled,

rotten.

 

you couldn’t look.

 

you couldn’t look.

  


this room is a cemetery.

this room holds only the dead.

  
  


in a brief moment,

the glass clears, the fog has lifted.

 

outside, bodies of decomposing trees

string their arms through the hairs of a setting sun,

 

and he,

 

he looks up at you with open eyes as the faucet drips,

the pipes creak,

 

the kettle, softens your futile screams with a thermal hiss.

  
  


how unbecoming of this boy,

exposing his insides with a lifeless heart in his chest.


End file.
